The Prostate Cancer SPORE Biostatistics Core assists the SPORE projects by designing and analyzing pre-clinical and clinical studies, designing and implementing data capture and management systems, reviewing manuscripts and coordinating data management systems that operate across projects and/or administrative units. The Core comprises three statisticians (0.8 FTE total) and one system project coordinator (0.25 FTE). In the next grant cycle, Core personnel will continue enhancing data capture and management and mathematical modeling of data in Project 1, expand the analysis of data as collection as completed in the epidemiology project, assist Project 3 (PI. Kathleen Cooney) in data management and analysis, and provide routine assistance to the other projects as their needs arise.